Another day
by La Fleur Noire
Summary: Another day with Selendrile. It's getting too tiring for her, the traveling to someplace but never getting anywhere. How long will she last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragon's Bait or these characters. Vivian Vande Velde does, and does a very good job of it.

TT PLEASE don't kill me. I know I suck at writing. I prefer reading these other awesome stories.

xxx

Chapter 1: Marred scenery.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alys exclaimed as she forced her eyes open to find Selendrile poking at her with a stern look on his face.

"I thought you had died, You know _humans_ don't sleep that long." Selendrile smirked.

"Well, guess what? They do if they're tired." Alys sighed as she hastily got out of the blankets Selendrile _borrowed_ for her.

_It had been a couple of days since i've been living with him. We're always traveling around. It's tiring. When I think i'm going somewhere, I just come back to see the same cave, Just in a different location. How long is this going to go on? Till I die? _Alys shuddered.

"Selendrile?" Asked Alys.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to go?"

"Some place, some where."

"Where is _somewhere_?"

Alys waited for an answer that never came out of his mouth. "Selendrile, will you ever answer some of my questions?" She sighed

"Now that, that you will have to find out." Replied Selendrile

Alys lied back down on the fur that she slept on and stared up at the cave ceiling. She saw drawings. She stood up to get a better look at the drawings, but they were just the texture of the sand and rocks.

"Are you okay Alys?" Asked Selendrile, looking at her with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought I saw drawings on the cave ceiling." She replied.

"Interesting, very interesting, and did you see cavemen too?" He asked.

Alys glared at him. "No, I didn't"

Selendrile got up and went to the opening of the cave. "HEY! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?" Shouted Alys.

Selendrile just kept walking. _Dragons and their dragon ways. _She got up. Selendrile was gone by now, his strides were faster than hers. She tried running to the mouth of the cave. Alys found herself squinting at the brightness of the day and shivered as a cold breeze blowed gently onto her face. Winter._ I haven't really seen winter before. I always stared at the window looking at the frozen drops of water fall into the ground. I remember, I was always working for father at his tin shop. _Smiling, she stuck her hand out and let the drifting snow melt on the palm of her hand. She shivered. _I need to get blankets._ Alys thought.

When she was about to turn around she heard Selendrile's faint voice. "I'm going out for a while."

She stared at his back until he was only a mere dot marring the scenery of the forest.

xxx

Oh wow. That is short I feel unaccomplished. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own this story or any of its characters, Vivian Vande Velde does. So don't stab me.

---

Selendrile came back to the cave. He looked like a mess. Tousled hair, dirtied clothes. Alyss stared at him in curiosity. "Selendrile are you alright? Do you nee-"

Selendrile interrupted. "I'm fine. Now, pack up all your belongings and let's go."

"Selendrile, you have not answered my question, have you not?" Alyss asked, agitated. Why are men, no dragons so stubborn? They try to act to tough, like they have the entire world on their shoulders and they don't need help at all. When help me is clearly written all over their face.

"Just start packing your belongings or I'll do it myself." Selendrile replied. Selendrile sat down waiting for Alyss to get off her bottom. Alyss sighed and gave in. She got up and started picking up her clothes she received from Selendrile. In the corner of her eye, she saw Selendrile sitting there just watching her. She sighed, "You know Selendrile, we'd get out of this cave faster if you help me too." Selendrile got up and started to help her. In moments they were outside in the snow. Alyss stared out in the woods. They were all covered in a blanket of snow. She thanked Selendrile in her head for bringing her back a pair of shoes that were better for walking in snow. Alyss had treasured the little drops of frozen rain, until now. She shivered as she felt the cold winter breeze against her bare cheek.

"So, Selendrile. Why the sudden haste to get out of that cave?" Alyss asked.

"Because that cave was going to collapse, and I don't want to be near your body if it gets pummeled into flesh and blood. Which I'd probably eat, which wouldn't nice." Selendrile told her.

Alyss's eyes widened in shock. Her legs started to slow down.

"I'm just kidding. Now hurry up, before YOU freeze to death." Selendrile said.

Alyss sighed. She wanted to know the reason why they had to leave, but didn't want her dead body included in the description. Fifteen minutes passed and still, they were wondering around the woods, like they were going in circles.

"Selendrile, where are we going? It's like we're wandering around in circles." Alyss asked. She waited for his reply but never got it. Finally, feeling agitated she asked him again, except in a more sour tone. "Selendrile. Where are we going? Are we trying to get someone to lose our trail? If we are, then I'll scream if you don't tell me where we're going." Again, no answer. "Fine, I'll scream. I swear I'll do it. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" Selendrile had covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Alyss tried kicking him but it didn't even hurt him one bit. "Take your hand off of me!" She said in a muffled voice. After 5 minutes he took his hand of off her. 

"SELENDRILE! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Alyss exclaimed.

"We're going to town." Selendrile replied dryly. That was probably all she's going to be able to squeeze out of him. Alyss sighed. She'd sighing a lot. If sighing had made you old, she'd probably be dead already. Living with a dragon hadn't been the best. He's like a puzzle, but in a puzzle you have all the pieces to solve it. She only had one piece out of the possible 500 pieces.

They came to a clearing and saw rows of houses, some big and some small. A small smile spread across Alyss's face. They were close to civilization. She hadn't been there in what seemed like a very long time. They had always been living in caves. Selendrile said it was a good thing, because if the news spread about a girl named Alyss being a witch and looks like this, she'll probably be put to the stake, again, but If she stayed out of sight for a while, people will forget about her. She'll just be a faint memory. Alyss couldn't disagree with that. She didn't want to tied to wood and left out for dragons to feed on her. It was a long time since she had visited any town. Her hair had grown to her shoulders. It framed her face nicely. She had gotten a bit stronger. Living out in the woods wasn't easy. Even though she had grown a bit stronger, and survived out there, it was all because of Selendrile. Without him, she'd probably already gotten eaten already.

Alyss stopped zoning out and payed attention to where they were going. Selendrile took a turn and Alyss squinted and saw an inn at the very end of the road. Selendrile started to quicken his pace as if, someone were following him. Alyss sighed and started to quicken her pace also. They were at the front of the inn. Selendrile nudged for Alyss to enter into the doorway, while he held the door open. What a gentlemen, eh? Well he wasn't the courteous all the time. The girl at the front desk looked up from whatever she was doing and blushed when she saw Selendrile. Alyss rolled her eyes but was stopped short when Selendrile grabbed her waist with one hand. Alyss stared at Selendrile with that, what are you doing look.

"Hello, welcome to Vallen's Inn." The lady at the desk said with a bright red face and a small smile.

"Hello, may I get one room please?" Selendrile asked.

"Oh sure you may, and how long will you be staying?" The lady replied looking for the keys but never taking her eyes off Selendrile.

"Oh my _wife_ and I are just visiting. We don't know exactly how many days we're going to stay here, but I'm sure we'll be out the door in two days." Selendrile said emphasizing on the wife. The lady's face turned back to the normal color and dropped the smile. She handed them the keys in exchange for the bag of coins Selendrile had got out of his pocket. She avoided eye contact with both of them, and went back to what she was doing before they walked into the door. They went to the their room.

The room was okay. Wasn't the best, but wasn't like some rat infested room. It had one cot and a small table next to it. A window covered with thick cloth of a light blue color.

"Selendrile, why're we here?" Alyss asked in curiosity.

"Do you want to be stuck in a cave?" Selendrile replied. Alyss sighed. It was better here than some other cave, but why now? If she asked, she'd probably get one of those answers that don't really answer the question.

"Go to sleep, we're going somewhere tomorrow." Selendrile commanded. Alyss had wanted to protest, but then she thought twice. She was tired. Alyss lied down and rested her head onto the pillow. She saw Selendrile staring at her with a faint smile. That's all she could remember before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
